Plausible Impossibilities
by Immicolia
Summary: In which Edo attempts to deal with his life. Including but not limited to unscrupulous match promoters and propositions from Hell Kaiser Ryo. Season 4, Ryo x Edo.
1. the call

_A/N: the following is the labour of... Well, several months. What initially started as an idle bit of commentfic in response to a writing meme on Livejournal and kind of exploded into this giant mess about Ryo and Edo (okay, mostly Edo) in season 4. Future chapters will contain implications of sex, some of which being nasty and coercive. Consider this your early warning. That is all, on with the show!_

* * *

Unsurprisingly, it's Judai who calls him.

In the middle of the night, because god knows the brainless idiot is absolutely _oblivious_ when it comes to things like time differences and the fact that if Edo is on the other side of the world from Duel Academia then, yes, it _will_ be night there if it's daytime where Judai is and, "How can you not _know_ that!?" To which there is the simple reply of: "I forgot." Edo still half asleep, barely able to make sense of the words he's hearing, when Judai finally gets to the damn point.

"Kaiser was found on the beach about an hour ago. I thought you'd want to know."

There's silence for a moment while Edo's still sluggish brain carefully goes over each word one at a time to make sure he's hearing things right, and his whole stomach does the strangest, almost sickening, flip as it finally registers. Hoping like hell that Judai can't hear the slight quaver in his voice when he asks, "Dead or alive?"

"Alive. Weak, but alive."

"So you really didn't have to wake me up in the middle of the night over it, then," Edo sneers in return, hoping the sarcasm will cover any obvious sound of relief.

"I told you, I forgot."

"Right. And just what do you expect me to do, Judai? Drop everything and rush to his side?"

"Well, yea. You're friends, aren't you?" Judai's reply so simple and matter of fact that Edo can't even think of an appropriately sarcastic comeback. Settling for a vague mutter of, "We're not friends," and fighting down the urge to bang his cell off the closest surface before disconnecting when Judai doesn't take his denial as a signal to shut the hell up.

"I know you guys got off to a bad start, but you worked together in… in that other world. Didn't you?..."

"Judai…."

"You really do need more friends, Edo. I know you think you don't but…."

"Judai!"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

There's a brief moment of (blessed) silence and Edo hopes for a moment that maybe; just maybe, Judai finally got the hint when the older boy speaks up again. Quieter this time, and almost pensive, "I'm glad you're okay, Edo. We haven't really had a chance to talk since…. Well, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yea. Well… I've got a busy day tomorrow so…."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

Edo frowns as the line goes dead, wishing he'd had the chance to snap, "No, you won't," before Judai hung up. If only because of how damnably _certain_ Judai had sounded. Like Edo's reappearance at Duel Academia was a forgone conclusion.

Then again, knowing that place (and Judai) maybe it was.


	2. the visit

Edo comes to Duel Academia because he's asked, not because he cares. Because he doesn't care, those words running through his mind in a mantra even as he quietly promises himself that he _won't_ ask about Ryo and if he's still recovering here and how he's doing and, "Is he allowed visitors?"

That last especially, because he isn't in the least bit interested

And for a moment, he actually even forgets about Ryo (whom he doesn't care about in the least) while faced with Chronos' grovelling and Manjoume's arrogance and Judai's brainless attempts at reverse psychology. Wondering the whole time what the hell he ever did to deserve something like this. Certainly his life is a far cry from clean, pure, and sober, but even with everything he's done he can't believe any of it was _that_ terrible.

Eventually though, he sighs and agrees to take Manjoume under his wing, so to speak. Left at loose ends for a few hours while the older boy packs and Edo _planned_ to spend that hour or so on his yacht. After all, there is no such thing as a spare hour for Edo Phoenix. Every moment meticulously planned, every spare moment nothing more than an illusion that is quickly eaten up by some other task and god knows Edo has a schedule to double-check, about three upcoming opponents to research, not to mention figure out just what the hell he's going to do with Manjoume.

Then Judai smiles at him and says, almost absently, "Kaiser's still recovering in the infirmary," and Edo can't stop himself from sneering in response. The words, "Why do you think I care?" out of his mouth before he can stop them, because Edo didn't even want to give that much of a reaction.

A reaction means that Edo actually gives a shit one way or another about Marufuji Ryo. Which he doesn't. He told himself that much time and time again while hovering on the bare edge of a meltdown after everyone came back…. Everyone except for Ryo.

And Judai, of course, acts like Edo didn't say a thing, smiling absently when he says, "I just thought you'd want to know," before wandering off , his fishing pole slung over one shoulder.

Edo lasts five minutes before he finds himself walking (quite irritably) towards the infirmary in question. Attempting to reassure himself that it's not because he's worried, it's not because he cares. It's a professional courtesy from one world-class duelist to another. It's a reminder for Hell Kaiser to get back on his feet as soon as possible so they can face off in a duel again sometime. It's because, if anything, Marufuji was a good lay. They had some fun messing around in that other world and Edo likes to keep his options open.

It's not because they're friends. They'll _never_ manage being friends.

Ryo smiles the instant Edo steps inside his room. Not mockingly, not entirely anyway. More in such a way that implies he's been expecting this moment, this visit. Expecting and perhaps quietly waiting for it and Edo's own lips twist into a slight smirk in response as he sneers, "Miss me, Hell Kaiser?"

"God no. Although I was wondering how long it would take you to finally show your face."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm here on unrelated business. You're just a distraction while I have some time to kill."

"I'm not sure I'm healthy enough yet for the sort of distraction you probably have in mind."

"Want me to be the judge of that?" Edo purrs back before he has a chance to catch himself (because he didn't come here for this, never intended to see Ryo at all, let alone be fucked into oblivion by the guy)

"I'll pass, although I'm glad you came. I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm not your shrink, Hell Kaiser."

"And I'm not yours, but we still talked enough while in that other world."

"Because there was no one else around and I thought for sure we were going to die. Besides, I don't remember _that _much talking."

"Could you get your mind off sex for five minutes?" Ryo snaps, attempting to glare a hole through Edo and the younger boy smirks, letting out a sigh as he plops down on the end of Ryo's bed.

"Why? It's not like we have much else in common." A pseudo-thoughtful frown creasing Edo's brow as he begins ticking their small amount of common ground off on his fingers, "There's sex, fast living; which, by the way, I don't think you'll be doing all that much of anymore unless you really _are_ all for the 'die young, leave a beautiful corpse' portion of that cliché. The pros…."

"I quit the pro league."

Edo's next point dries up in his throat, every thought fleeing his mind save for Ryo's last statement screeching around his brain as if it's in an echo chamber. Entirely unable to breathe for a moment until he forcefully swallows and croaks, "What?" Ryo aiming the slightest of wry smiles in his direction.

"I've stopped dueling, professionally at least. I want to start fresh. To…."

"Leave everything behind," Edo snaps back, cutting Ryo off with a brisk nod and swiftly getting to his feet, chin held high. "I get that. Nothing is permanent after all, and I suppose we had our fun…."

"Edo?"

"My life is the pros, Hell Kaiser, and it's a busy one. If you're not there…." Edo gives a vague shrug, pointedly not looking in Ryo's direction as he walks to the door. "Well, I'm not going to go out of my way to keep up with you. That's just how things work."

"Dammit, Phoenix! That's not what I…. Get back in he…."

Edo doesn't even let Ryo finish protesting, simply shutting the door behind him without even considering a second glance back. A clean break is important, after all.

Always make a clean break and always be the first one to leave. Those are the two most important lessons Edo has ever learned in his life. And he will never, ever, stop living by them.


	3. the family

_A/N: as a secondary warning, this would be the chapter with the coercive sex in it. It's not explicit (obviously) but it's there. Also this is the chapter where I name orphans after Robins and members of the Umbrella Academy. Because I make my own fun and enjoy referencing comics that my mind inherently associates with Edo._

_Rest assured, the next chapter is far less skeevy._

* * *

Edo's entire life is poison; he knows this as an absolute fact. Everything he touches, everything he cares about, dies and decays or otherwise turns to shit somehow and, if anything, he's starting to get used to it.

But accepting doesn't mean that he stops fighting, and if there's one thing that he will _not_ screw up with, it's these kids. Each and every one of them balancing on the delicate edge of being lost in the system before being brought here. Each and every one a victim in some way or another.

Each and every one of them almost exactly like he is: damaged and entirely alone in the world.

They don't know who he is except on the most superficial level. They know he's a pro duelist, of course, the whole damn world does. They know he gives the small private school money so it can keep running. They know he comes by every so often when his schedule warrants.

They don't know that he considers them to be the only family he has.

He, on the other hand, knows everything about each and every one of them. Knows that despite the toughness she shows during the day that Stephanie cries herself to sleep at night, that Jason isn't really the violent little thug that he likes to pretend to be, and that the whole reason Alison lies so much is because she wants so badly for those lies to be true. Knows their histories and their hopes and dreams just as well as he knows his own.

Knows that they will all, ultimately, move beyond their past in a way that Edo has never quite managed to do himself.

When Mike shows up, flashing that too-slick grin, Edo knows precisely what the man wants: a chance to flaunt his own power, to rub Edo's nose in everything that has been lost, to remind Edo just how the balance of power goes. Edo may be the pro, but Mike is the promoter and he's quite obviously still stinging from the way Edo had disdainfully sneered at his grand plans for Edo's career.

"I have to admit, your retirement came as a bit of a shock, what with you being at the top of your career and all…." The easy smile curving Mike's lips obviously declaring that he doesn't find it shocking in the least and Edo doesn't even bother attempting to hide the sneer of distaste that twists his features.

"How much do you know, Mike?"

"I know you didn't _choose_ to retire, and that Senrigan is obviously crazy for letting you go. Unless something happened…."

"Which you know damn well it did. Just like _I_ know you're not here to express your condolences over my sudden forced retirement. So what do you want?"

"Right to business, I've always liked that about you, Phoenix." Mike flashing a smile that shows far too many teeth as he claps one hand down on Edo's shoulder. "It's a simple enough thing, one more match. You don't have to worry about the loss of your contract, I'll cover that. All you have to do is take on Manjoume, the master versus the student. I won't even insist on a costume for you."

"Forget it."

"Now come on, Edo…."

"Are we having issues understanding 'no'? I could say it in a few more languages if you'd like. I'm not interested in facing off against Manjoume. The head of the Senrigan Group and I had an agreement and I'm honouring my half of it. I'm not dueling professionally anymore. Now if you don't mind…."

"You know, Phoenix, it's a good thing you're doing here, giving these kids a home." Mike's eyes narrow thoughtfully as he glances up at the building and Edo pauses in shutting the door in the man's face. His blood turning icy in his veins, knowing deep down that the non sequitur is anything but. "Although, there are people who wonder if you're the right sort of person who's name should be attached to something like this."

"You…."

"Now, _I_ don't say these things. But there are those who notice that you do pop up in the tabloids every so often. Spotted in clubs that you're not even old enough to be in, some say you sleep around. Not to mention those nasty rumours about just _how_ you manage to get all those plum matches. Really, with all that baggage I'm surprised no one's called foul over you hiding out here. After all, the safety and well-being of children is something people take _very_ seriously."

"Of course," Edo's voice is perfectly flat as he steps back outside, carefully shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. "We can't have people thinking the wrong thing."

"It's a very fragile balance you have. The press gets its hands on something… unsavoury and it wouldn't even matter if it were true or not. Your whole little pet project here would just fall apart. And those poor kids, they'd probably wind up back in foster care I suppose. It'd be a terrible thing."

"It would." Not a flicker of emotion showing on Edo's face, despite the red haze of pure violence dancing in the back of his mind. He could kill Mike right now. Kill him and not feel the slightest bit of remorse. He'd be doing the world a favour.

"So, you understand…."

"Yes."

"Good, good." Once again Mike clamps a hand down on Edo's shoulder, that predatory grin flashing, and Edo fights not to flinch at the contact. "What's say we go somewhere else to hammer out the details. I can't see you wanting to conduct business around here. Don't want the kids disturbing things, right?"

"Right."

Edo knows what comes next. It's been a while since he's had to, but it's far from the first time and it's just like Edo thought the instant Mike showed his face. The sonofabitch wants nothing more than to remind Edo who has the power; that despite, or perhaps because of, all his fame Edo is expendable.

He keeps his mind blank the instant he slides into the back of that limo. Staying completely cold and distant and he doesn't think about sinking to his knees and watching Mike unfasten his pants. Doesn't think about anything, save for one single reassurance that darts through his mind:

_It's nothing you haven't done before._

But for the first time it's for a reason that actually matters.

And when it's all over, when he gets back, Edo smiles when Ben shyly walks up and asks for help with his deck. Knowing that he did the right thing. The only possible thing. And that, in the end, his body (mind, soul) is a small price to pay.


	4. the faceoff

Ryo finds out where Edo is from Edo's sponsor. He's met the woman in passing once or twice at some event or another but all the same when he goes to talk to her he doesn't expect her to tell him exactly where Edo is and the fact that she does, without the slightest question as to why he cares, makes him wonder.

Wonder what Edo told her about him. Or what she managed to find out on her own. The latter being more likely, given that Edo isn't the type to share anything with anyone.

Not that Ryo cares, but Edo probably will (neurotic little sonofabitch that he is) once he sees Ryo standing on the doorstep. Or more sitting, still wheelchairbound and hating every damn second of it, with Fubuki standing well out of earshot and looking damn uncomfortable with having to escort his best friend here (even if it did involve him getting to skip classes.)

Edo's response is expected. A glower and a whispered hiss of, "Fuck off, Hell Kaiser." A quick glance shot over one shoulder even as the words escape his lips, as if he's worried about little ears hearing something they shouldn't. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"We have to talk."

"No. We don't. I said everything I needed to when you told me that you quit the pros. I don't need to complicate my life by trying to fuck around with someone that I have to go out of my way spend an hour or so with..."

"From what I've heard you've retired from the pros yourself..."

"_Forced_ retirement. Trust me, Hell Kaiser, it has nothing to do with you. And ultimately, I'm not as retired as you think." Edo's lips suddenly twist into an edgy, almost manic, smile. "Haven't you heard yet? I've apparently got a duel with Manjoume coming up now. At Duel Academia no less. Funny how things turn out, huh? Now if you don't mind..."

He starts to move back into the building, ready to shut the door (firmly but quietly because no matter how pissed he gets, Edo is still polite) in Ryo's face, when Ryo's hand darts out. Clamping around Edo's wrist and making the younger man wince. The slightest gasp of pain escaping Edo's lips and Ryo knows that sound. Knows it intimately with the sort of sureness that's akin to a punch in the stomach. Ryo's fingertips sliding against the fabric of Edo's jacket in something that could almost be a caress as he murmurs, "You're bruised."

"Yea. It happens. Now why don't you just..."

"Who was fucking you?"

A beat, as if Edo is attempting to decide if it's worth denying before he shrugs. Jerking his arm out of Ryo's loose grip. "It was just business. You know how it is. You probably did it yourself enough times, especially given that losing streak you were on after I humiliated you. Bet you sucked a lot of dick while trying to keep your sorry excuse of a career alive."

"Who was it?" Ryo repeats softly, not rising to the sneering bait of that last statement and Edo shoots him a glare.

"I told you. Business. As in mine, not yours."

"And did this 'business' have to do with your sudden duel with Manjoume? Do whatever it takes to get back out there. Right, Phoenix?"

There is a moment, one split second, where Edo looks as if he might lose it. Like he might scream, cry, claw Ryo's eyes out, _something_, before his face smoothes back into a perfectly impassive mask. Perfectly impassive save for his eyes, and the absolutely stricken expression there. Edo's voice low and even, almost defeated, as he murmurs, "Just fuck off, Hell Kaiser. Okay? Go back to your quiet little room with your new boyfriend or your old one or whatever the fuck you want to call Tenjoin, and get that much needed bedrest. Because you don't have a goddamn clue about me and my motives and never will." The door swinging shut with a firm, quiet little click inches from Ryo's face and after a moment he glances in Fubuki's direction. Glad to see him already approaching (and, thankfully, quiet for once) and as Fubuki wheels him back towards their rented car, Ryo knows one thing as an absolute fact.

He is going to tear the sonofabitch who put that look in Edo's eyes apart. Piece by piece.


	5. the impossible

Fubuki argues that Ryo shouldn't even be up and about yet, in total agreement with Ayukawa-sensei when she says that Ryo should simply watch the duel on TV. But Ryo's damnably stubborn, and Fubuki knows that if he doesn't agree then Ryo will simply walk down to the dueling arena himself, dead on his feet or no. Ultimately sighing that, yes, he will help but Ryo has to sit and relax and not strain himself.

Of course, then Edo goes and loses the damn duel, and Ryo's jaw sets even more stubbornly as he says that he has to talk to Edo. Now.

"It can wait, can't it? You look kinda pale. And Ayukawa-sensei will kill me if..." Fubuki's protest trailing off as Ryo struggles to get to his feet and Fubuki immediately positions himself in front of him. Wondering if it's a good idea or not to hold Ryo down in that wheelchair while Ryo keeps glaring at him.

"He's going to leave and not look back. I at least want to talk to him before that," Ryo snaps back, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "Now are you going to take me to the docks or do I have to go there myself?"

"Fine. Just... sit. Okay? Dammit. Ayukawa-sensei is seriously going to kill me for this. You know that, right? She's already pissed that I helped you sneak off to talk to Edo once when you were supposed to be resting."

"She won't stay mad, she likes you. Just turn on the charm."

Fortunately, Edo is still skulking about on the docks when they get there and not looking like he's about to leave anytime soon, for which Fubuki is ever thankful since he gets the feeling that if Edo was obviously on his way out Ryo would have more than likely run the rest of the way down there, even if it wound up killing him.

Not that Edo appears to be even remotely happy to see the pair of them again. His eyes narrowing viciously and Fubuki begins to think that it might be in his best interests to fade quietly into the background again. Quickly and quietly moving away even as Edo snaps, "What the hell do you want? I thought you were all disgusted with me, Hell Kaiser. After all, I just sell myself to stay on top, right? That's why I'm here, that's why I'm still dueling. That's what you seem to think, anyway."

"I didn't stick around to hear the whole story," Ryo concedes with a slight nod, "but you weren't willing to tell it to me either. Just like you weren't willing to stick around to listen to _my_ side of things."

"Oh, and just what _is_ this side of yours that I'm completely ignoring?"

"The reason why I quit the pros."

"I think that's pretty self-evident, Ryo. You're in a fucking _wheelchair_. You abused your body so badly that you can't even stand and it probably serves you right." Edo shaking in head in disgust as he turns away but before he can even move a foot Ryo's hand darts out and clamps around his wrist. Fingers digging into skin painfully and Edo grits his teeth to stop himself from flinching.

"Listen, you bull-headed little idiot. I --Sho and I-- are starting a new league."

"A new-- Are you drugged or just brain damaged?" Edo's lips curling into a decidedly unpleasant sneer as he shakes his arm free the instant Ryo loosens his grip slightly.

"Should I take that to mean that you're not even the slightest bit curious as to why I'm telling you about it?"

"No, not really. Maybe you're secretly hoping that I'll talk you out of this insanity. For crissake, Ryo, have you even listened to what you're saying? You're proposing to create a new professional dueling league, presumably to be in direct competition with the existing one. It falls somewhere on the line between absolute madness and gigantic fucking pipe dream. And you're dragging your brother into it too? Haven't you fucked the poor kid over _enough_ in his life without pulling him into this?"

"Are you through?" The slightest of bemused smiles playing at the corner of Ryo's mouth and Edo feels that all too 

familiar urge to plant his fist right in the centre of Ryo's damnably smug face bubble up, fighting it back with a superhuman effort while he straightens the lapels of his jacket.

"No, I got one more for you. The pair of you will fail, it's inevitable. And you are more than likely going to die poor and quite possibly homeless, all for an insane dream that never stood a chance in the first place. If I actually gave a rat's ass about what happened to you, Hell Kaiser, I'd hope to hell that you know what you're doing."

"Of course I know," Ryo retorts, that infuriating smile still touching his lips. "I'm going to ask you to join it."

There's a beat of silence, Edo staring in abject shock for a moment before he manages to shake it off, ultimately muttering, "Now I _know_ you're brain damaged," under his breath and Ryo frowns slightly.

"Edo…."

"What? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to smile and throw my career, my entire _life_ away because you asked nice, Ryo?"

"No. I want you to do it because you know it's something that needs to be done. The league as it stands is a mess; I think what you just went through is proof enough of that. Underhanded deals and fixed matches? That's not dueling. That can't be what you wanted when you started as a pro."

"No, Ryo. What I _wanted_ when I started in the pros was to find the man who killed my father. And I did."

"And now?"

"Now? Hell, I'm in it for the money. Is that what you want to hear? It's probably what you're thinking since I'm not jumping at the chance to throw it all away."

"I don't buy it." Ryo's eyes narrow dangerously, leaving him squinting up at Edo's face. "You're not that type of duelist, Edo. You never will be. Every time you step on the field you're honouring your father with that deck. Don't try to make me believe that it's just the money and that people like that Mike asshole don't make you sick."

"It is," Edo replies, his voice dropping to a hoarse whisper and he looks away. Not wanting to face Ryo anymore. "Or, it is in a way, I suppose. It's not so much the money as it is who I can help with that money." He pauses for a moment, gnawing on his lower lip briefly before speaking again, still not meeting Ryo's eyes. "That place I was staying, during my… forced retirement. It's an orphanage of sorts that I donate money to. Almost everything I make."

"Almost?"

"Ten percent of my winnings I keep for basic day to day expenses. And another ten percent is invested for my _actual_ retirement. The rest is donated. Split between that place, a few children's charities, one for victims of violent crimes and their families…."

"Well aren't you just the little philanthropist."

"It's not like I have much else." Edo suddenly sucking in a deep breath and meeting Ryo's gaze steadily. "And that's why I can't give everything up to follow you and your ideals. I need the money and what little stability there is in being one of the top pro duelists in the world. For everyone that depends on me."

"Didn't I tell you once that you can't save the world, Phoenix?"

"You did," Edo allows with the slightest of nods. "And I told you that that wasn't going to stop me."

"Fair enough. Just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Think about it. Maybe with one of the world's top pros in our corner the idealistic dream might have a bit more credence."

Edo says nothing, simply meeting Ryo's eyes steadily for a moment before turning away. Heading intently for his yacht.


	6. the biz

Emeralda has this frown on her face, something between concerned and annoyed, and Edo has to bite his tongue against saying something about how she's going to give herself premature wrinkles. Given his current standing in the media he wants, needs, to keep Emeralda on his side and aggravating her sure as hell isn't going to accomplish that.

So he flashes a winning smile and leans back against the couch cushions like he doesn't have a care in the world. Idly asking, "So what brings you here?" like he doesn't already know. The story has been at the top of the entertainment news for a week now (which seems like forever) and nobody gives a damn if the pictures are real or the facts are true. All that matters to the world is that it involves sex, drugs, and a seventeen-year-old pro duelist and they're captivated. In that horrified "watching a train derail" sort of way.

"Phoenix-san," Emeralda begins, and Edo's stomach does a sickening flip-roll so violently that he's positive he can taste bile on the back of his tongue, because Emeralda is obviously aiming for "all business" and that can only be bad. "In light of recent events, the Senrigan Group has decided to invoke the morals clause in your contract."

Edo's mouth goes dry and he reflexively reaches for the cup of tea sitting on the coffee table in front of him, absently noticing the way it trembles in his hand and is he really shaking like that? How can he be, he feels so calm. Or maybe it's shock. Taking a long, slow, sip and it distantly registers that Emeralda is repeating his name. Calling him "Edo" this time, and quite obviously concerned; probably by the lack of reaction.

The problem is he doesn't know _how_ to react. It still doesn't seem quite real, having his entire career torn away from him for the second time in about as many months.

"So that's it, then?" Edo murmurs, setting his tea back down and frowning as the tremble in his hand causes some of the liquid to slosh up over the side. "Cut loose and left to my own devices, just like before."

"It's far more serious than that, Edo. I'd like to think you've been playing this game long enough to realize…."

"I've been playing this game long enough realize what a crock it is for there to be a morals clause in my contract given some of the shit I've had to do to get and stay ahead." A bitter smile twists Edo's lips as he finally looks Emeralda in the eye. "But then it doesn't matter, does it? I'm the expendable portion of the equation. There's a hundred more where I came from. Right?"

"It's just business, Edo."

"It's _always_ just business. But it doesn't matter." Edo pauses, turning to his left slightly and his smile turns a touch more genuine at the sight of Ryo looming just inside the door. "I've got options. Right, Hell Kaiser?"

Ryo says nothing. Cold and impassive and as Edo gets to his feet he becomes distantly aware of that tremble, working its way through his entire body now. "Ryo? We're going to work on this together, right? Your league? We'll build something better than the mess that's…."

"Who are you kidding?" Ryo's voice is a harsh snap that causes Edo to fall back a step. "You go on and on about how you can't risk leaving your precious career but the instant things go south for you, _then_ you're all ready to help? Spare me, Phoenix. The only reason I even wanted your help is because you might have given us the slightest veneer of respectability. So much for that, I suppose. Nobody is going to want you in their corner now. I know I sure as hell don't."

"The story's fake!" The protest sounding weak even in Edo's own ears, his voice thick with panic now. "Come on, Ryo. You know…."

"What do I know about you? You said it yourself; all we have in common is sex and fast living… and formerly the pros."

Ryo's eyes narrow thoughtfully for a moment as he turns away, but not before adding, "It's a shame about those kids, though. They don't deserve the hell they're about to be put through just because you happen to be attached to the orphanage they're in. But then you're good at destroying lives, aren't you? Me. Saiou. Those kids. Your father…."

"Ryo!"

There's a rush of cold air, everything going black for a moment, and in that split second Edo remembers. None of this is real. It can't be. Because the last thing he remembers is dueling… someone, and then….

Then came all of this. And maybe, just maybe if he screams loud enough and long enough he'll wake up. Because it must be a dream. A nightmare. Something other than what it seems because he'll never be able to handle it if it's otherwise.

He's Edo Phoenix. He can't fail like this. He can't.

When he opens his eyes Emeralda has this frown on her face, something between concerned and annoyed, and Edo has to bite his tongue against saying something about how she's going to give herself premature wrinkles….


	7. the end

_A/N: This is the end. It took me forever to get around to finishing it but it's done. And it's as happy of an ending as I like to give these two. Warnings for vaguely mentioned sexual content._

* * *

The darkness (Edo's own personal darkness) still lurks in the forefront of his mind. Cold, enveloping, shadows of public failure and humiliation, of losing everything. Failing everyone.

He knows he's moodier than usual once it's all over. More high strung and demanding than before, terrified that all it will take is for the wrong story to hit the press and he'll be lost and it soon enough gets to the point that Emeralda tells him to take some time off. Something that Edo defers, knowing that, despite her concern, it's the absolute _last_ thing his career needs right now. He needs to stay out there. Keep smiling and act like absolutely nothing is wrong.

Then the night terrors come back.

Not that Edo ever fooled himself into believing that they'd been gone for good. Being able to sleep properly is something that comes and goes for him. Weeks, sometimes even months, passing before he finds himself once again tangled up in the complete mess that is his subconscious.

At night sometimes, after Edo wakes hyperventilating, he finds himself lying in the dark and thinking about that other world. The terrors had been bad then too, a side effect of having his life on the line, perhaps, and more often than not what little sleep he managed to grab had been interrupted.

But in that other world Ryo had been there. With an awkward sort of reassurance (because they've never really been all that at ease with each other) and vague words of comfort grumbled against his ear. Edo _still_ cursing himself for how needy he'd been there. Clinging desperately and whispering harshly at Ryo to help him forget. To make it all go away.

It had been awkward, certainly. No condoms, no lubricant, it's not like Edo had been _planning_ to be dragged into an alternate dimension, after all, and even if he had, he sure as hell hadn't been planning on sex with Hell Kaiser (if you can count the odd blowjob and a lot of grinding as sex) but it had gotten the job done. It had driven the shadows from his mind and let him forget, if only for a little while.

He hates the part of him that wishes that he had Ryo around to help him blot out the nightmares now.

It's after one of his matches (which he just barely squeaks by on) when Edo finds Ryo waiting -- and _standing_ even, although Edo refuses comment on that since that would imply a level of caring that Edo doesn't want to admit -- in his dressing room. Snapping, "What the hell are you doing here?" and an obnoxiously smug smile touches Ryo's lips.

"Don't go throwing a diva fit just yet, Phoenix. I was invited. Your sponsor's apparently concerned about you."

"And, what, she thought _you_ were just the person to call in to help?" Edo giving a sharp shake of his head as he mutters, "I'm going to kill Emeralda," under his breath, the vehemence more than enough to draw a chuckle from Ryo, which only serves to aggravate Edo even more. "What's so funny? You know, I'd fire that woman if I could."

"Don't you technically work for her?"

"Yes. And you have no idea how galling it can be sometimes given that her views of what's in my best interests don't always match mine. Case in point," Edo jabbing one finger sharply against Ryo's chest for emphasis, "you invading my space."

"I don't know, seems to me she knows what's you need better than you do."

"And you accuse _me_ of having an inflated ego?" Edo sneers, eyes narrowing as Ryo slings an arm around his shoulder. "And hands off. I told you I'm not interested in going out of my way to keep up… what we had going on."

"In case it hasn't sunk in for you yet, Phoenix, _I'm_ the one going out of _my_ way to be here."

"For now. Still, I don't want to set a bad prece…." Edo's next words swiftly cut off by Ryo's mouth brushing against his and Edo immediately pulls back, glowering and snapping, "Knock it off! I mean it."

In the back of Edo's mind all those images the Darkness threw at him rise up again. Ryo glowering and sneering at him and telling him that he's absolutely nothing without his standing in the pros and it had taken everything that Edo had in him to break free. Screaming defiantly that he's Edo Phoenix, that he fought tooth and nail to get to the top and if he's knocked down he'll fight twice as hard to get right back to where he fell from.

And even though he _knows_ it was all illusion, Edo still finds himself looking Ryo in the eye and asking bluntly, "Why the hell do you want me helping you out so badly? You know yourself how fickle dueling fans can be. One losing streak, one scandal, real or imagined, and I'm not the world's darling anymore. Then what good am I to you?"

Ryo is silent for a moment before smiling and murmuring, "You're an idiot. You really think I give a damn about what the world thinks of you? You're one of the best duelists I know, that's why I want you in my corner. You being a media darling is just a bonus. Besides, this league is destroying you and I'd rather not watch you kill yourself in the spotlight. I…."

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say, Ryo. I don't need you getting sappy on me."

"Fine. But come back to my hotel room with me. And be willing to deal with the fact that even if you won't go out of your way to hook up with me, I will."

"I can handle that I suppose. And your league?" Edo's eyes narrowing as he poses that question, readying himself for another argument that never comes.

"There's always a spot for you," Ryo replies with a shrug, casually looping one arm around Edo's shoulders. "Now, are you through putting up a show of protesting in some vain attempt to make yourself not look easy?"

"You're the one stalking me, Hell Kaiser, not the other way around. Just remember that." Edo leaning into the contact despite himself, a slight smile playing at his lips.


End file.
